Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War
by EthanMac14
Summary: It's not easy fighting a war against Crazy Hand. But for the Smashers, it is possible to defeat him.
1. Chapter 1: Behind on Training

Super Smash Bros. The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 1: Behind on Training.

Hi! This is my first fanfic, and it's about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/ Nintendo 3DS. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in SSB, just using them in a Story I made up.

In the year 1996, a war broke out in the Nintendo Universes. It was between the Good Forces- led by Master Hand, and the Bad Forces- led by Crazy Hand. The forces were constantly clashing, and in order to stop the war, Master Hand brought together the greatest heroes in the Nintendo Universes- the Smashers. So there's our backstory.

It was June. Mario and Link were competing during training, trying to determine which one was better. Mario lost again, and it wasn't very appealing that Mario couldn't even beat Link. Link was proud of the many wins he had during training, not just against Mario, but against many others- from Luigi to Little Mac. Link was even proud that he managed to win against the most popular hero these days- but Mario was humiliated.

Mario ran off, angry, but he encountered Master Hand about a minute later. Master Hand was not as bossy as you would imagine a leader like him to be. He was way more supportive of the Smashers, so you can now tell he wasn't there to scold Mario of his failures.

Mario spoke first. "I know what you are about to say, Master Hand: I'll beat him one day. But guess what? That's just not going to happen. He's a warrior with incredible inventory, and I am- let's face it- a jumping freak with almost zero powerful moves."

Master Hand made a pointing gesture. "You can be way more than that. And if it takes for me to give you special, hard training, you will become the one to beat Crazy Hand. I see much more potential in you then that rival of yours. And besides, your rival already has a crush on Zelda, so don't worry about him charming Peach."

Mario scoffed. "But it's not my job to beat Crazy Hand, anyway! Isn't that your job?" Master Hand thought back to his last battle with Crazy Hand. There should have been equal terms in that battle, but something drove Crazy Hand powerful during that match. Some kind of dark power seemed to be creating more speed, attack, defense, and all of that inside Crazy Hand.

Finally the Hand spoke. "Last time I fought him head-on I was in bad shape afterward. Something was allowing Crazy Hand to beat me, and I leave it up to you and the other Smashers to find out what that was." Mario was curious about this topic. But he decided to change the subject to the training.

"What kind of special training do you want me to do?" He asked. Master Hand pointed outside to a strange training field, with ? blocks, items and enemies from Mario's universe. "What's this?" he asked. Master Hand spoke.

"This is your special training field. Unlike other training fields, it has jobs unique to Mario, and Mario only. Every fighter learns at their own pace. And if that pace is slow, you can catch up using this Unique Trainer, as I call it. Every fighter has one that's different. In fact, Link always uses one before your match. That's why I'm considering one for you."

It was silent until Mario said, "I will use one then. If it allows me to get better at fighting my own way, then that's what I'll do."


	2. Chapter 2: Link vs Mario- again!

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 2: Training: Link vs. Mario-again!

Mario trained for 6 months straight. The Unique Trainer was a good setup for him, and it was being monitored closely by Master Hand. Wii Fit Trainers often kept the Unique Trainers supervised, and motivated the fighters inside. There were many times that Mario failed, but the last few months were nothing but success.

Then came Mario's last chance to show Link he was worthwhile. He walked to the training ring. He prepared a fire ball. Link charged with his sword unsheathed. Mario threw the fire ball, which stunned Link for a second. Then he kicked Link in the face, only to be hit by Link's sword twice. Then Link used Gale Boomerang to damage Mario and bring him close.

Link swiftly slashed Mario with his sword afterward, only to be hit by an uppercut thanks to Mario's Super Jump Punch. Link attempted to shoot Mario with Hero's bow, but it was knocked away by Mario's Cape defense.

The arrow instead went back toward Link, and while he dodged it, Mario saw a Final Smash Ball, which he knew must have been thrown in the air by Master Hand, who was allowing him to win. Mario, in seconds, with Link still recovering from the dodge of the reflected arrow, Mario used Super Jump Punch to crack open the ball, and then used Mario Finale to roast Link to a crisp.

Link was taken to recovery for the burns and Mario finally beat his rival for the first time. But you'll find that Mario will gain more rivals and enemies in the war, for his first battle was coming up…


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Hand Attacks

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 3: Crazy Hand Attacks

July 13th, 1996. This is the day Crazy Hand attacked Nintendo City, the capital of the Nintendo Universes. It was his first move in dominating the universes. Crazy Hand was waiting to give the signal for his 1000 man army of Mii Fighters to lay siege to the city.

Miis were both citizens of the Nintendo Universes and foot soldiers on both sides of the war. The soldiers came in classes. They were Gunner, Swordfighter, and Brawler. All Mii Fighters were efficient fighters, but compared to Smashers, their only advantage was that they were great in number.

That was why Crazy Hand needed 1000 total. Even he knew of the Smashers' activity in joining Master Hand's army. But he also knew that he too would be fighting, so he had nothing to worry about. Besides, even if Master Hand did have the guts to face him again, he would beat him again due to the power given to him.

The commander of the Miis was a swordfighter named Jack, but he was better known by his call sign, 097. But he did not like the name. It was rather boring, being a number and all, and he never signed up to destroy his hometown anyway. But he had no choice but to obey Crazy Hand. He would be killed if he wasn't obedient.

So he allowed the Miis to attack the city, which that moment was just about now because Crazy Hand gave the signal. And just like that Mii Fighters started hopping around the city like jackrabbits, destroying property and slaughtering other Miis.

A spy was there, however. It was the one that managed the city while Master Hand was training Smashers. It was Mega Man. He knew what was going on, for he was fighting Mii Fighters in the Streets with his partners, Sonic and Pac-Man.

He needed major reinforcements. I mean, basically you can see it as three tanks vs. 1000 infantry- eventually the infantry would win, right?

"If we are to protect the city, we need more Smashers and probably several hundred Mii Fighters to aid us!" said Mega Man. He decided: "Sonic, you are the fastest Smasher in the entire guild! Go message Master Hand!" Sonic nodded and ran the speed of light. Thus began- THE BATTLE OF NINTENDO CITY!


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Mario was at lunch break with the rest of the fighters. Most of the ones besides him in training at the time included Kirby, Little Mac, King Dedede, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Pit, Marth, Ike, Robin (Male), Robin (Female), Palutena, Lucas, Wii Fit Trainers (About 5 of them) Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Ness, Pikachu, Lucario, and Jigglypuff, all led by Master Hand.

The ones that were on city protective duty were Pac-Man, Sonic, Lucina, Greninja, Charizard, Rosalina, Olimar, Duck Hunt, and Mr. Game & Watch, all led by Mega Man.

Sonic, however suddenly rushed in, taking out a table with Luigi's Pasta Bread Bowl in the process. Luigi was outraged. "My pasta bread bowl! NOOO!" Sonic silenced him. "I bring a message from Mega Man!" Master Hand gestured for him to go on. Sonic caught his breath and said, "Crazy Hand just outnumbered our Smashers! There are hundreds if not thousands of Mii Fighters attacking the City! They can't hold out for long!"

Master Hand flinched. He realized how dangerous the mission was, despite it being a crucial job. He finally made up his mind and said, "We will have certain teams in certain districts! A total of 11 teams of 2 will be serving in this battle in which some of you- may die."

Everyone gasped. It was their first mission defending the city from a siege. Master Hand went on. "We must fight strong, and if there are no questions, I'll assign the teams." There were no questions.

Master Hand then assigned the teams. "The Wii Fit Trainers are actually a group of 5, so they are together fighting alongside the smashers already there." Team 1: Kirby and King Dedede! Team 2: Marth and Ike! Team 3: Pit and Palutena! Team 4: Luigi and Peach! Team 5: Ness and Lucas! Team 6: Little Mac and Duck Hunt! Team 7, Robin and- Robin, I guess- anyway, Team 8: Fox and Falco! Team 9: Link and Mario… "

Mario interrupted. "Wait what? We can't be together! He'll _kill_ me for beating him in training last month!" Master Hand said, "Look, that's exactly why you are together! To become friends instead of enemies! Besides, you've beaten him before! _If_ you get attacked by him, just use your inventory of smash balls to defeat him!" Suddenly Link flinched at the hearing of that. He did not like getting burned by Mario's Final Smash last month, and he didn't recover from it until last week.

Master Hand went on. "Team 10, Captain Falcon and Pikachu! Team 11, Lucario and Charizard! All teams go to the city and defend the freedom of the Nintendo Universes!" And just like that, everyone was gone.

Mario arrived a half hour later at the entertainment district of Nintendo City. He already has encountered tons of Mii Fighters on the way there due to perimeter setups by Crazy Hand.

He managed to beat every single one so far. He realized how powerful he really was compared to Mii Fighters, and battled a lot. Suddenly, a giant left hand glove appeared before him. It was Crazy Hand. He said, "Mario, huh? You are a very popular hero, aren't you? I have a gift for you… your worst enemy, Bowser!"

Suddenly, Bowser seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was hired by Crazy Hand to take out any characters from the Mario universe.

Link came from across the street and assisted Mario during the match. But it was much harder to fight Bowser then for Mario to fight Link or for Link to fight Mario…


	5. Chapter 5: Bowser vs Mario- again!

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 5: Bowser vs. Mario- again!

Mario has fought Bowser many times and won, but only with extreme, risky effort. Bowser had better moves then him as well, and even using a Smash Ball would be risky because obviously if Bowser opened it up, his mutated "Giga Bowser" form would be suffice in defeating both Mario and Link.

They needed strategy. It was crucial that they defended the city, and Bowser could tear the city apart. They tried multiple strategies, but none worked. Desperate, with a damage percentage of 137%, Mario needed to act quickly to defeat Bowser. Bowser was very slow, so thus speed was the key in defeating Bowser.

Mario knew that Link had a high percentage as well, being 109%. But he needed to attack just one more time… and it had to be his fastest attack. He whispered to Link, and then he started charging Fireballs behind his back. Then he confronted Bowser.

"Whatever you do, it cannot beat me. Jeez, for once I can beat Mario!" Bowser said. He wanted to beat Mario in battle for a long time, ever since 1985 when Mario interrupted his information gathering, by questioning Princess Peach.

Bowser was assigned by Crazy Hand to gather information on Master Hand's council for a long time, thus causing the repetitive kidnappings of council members, namely Bowser's many attempts to capture Princess Peach. Every single one was thwarted.

Bowser knew that Mario did have a trick though. He didn't want to let his guard down. All of the sudden, Mario shout out, "Oh my! Backup finally arrived!" Bowser immediately turned around, not thinking. Mario then sent a barrage of fire balls. While Bowser staggered back, Mario threw a Smash Ball in the air, and cracked it open with a Super Jump punch. Then he blasted and scorched Bowser. Bowser was not quite yet defeated, however. One more Super Jump Punch to Bowser's jaw should be enough to defeat him though. Bowser tried to scorch Mario, but only for the flames to be reflected by Mario's Cape. After Bowser's reflected flames gave him a 113% damage ratio, he got hit by Mario's super jump punch, thus getting KO'd.

Bowser, after that battle, never worked for Crazy Hand again. Bowser's defeat was damaging to Crazy Hand's attack. The Smashers were hitting most of the Mii Fighters hard, and 097 was injured. 097 called for a retreat, but Crazy Hand declined. 097 then called Crazy Hand stubborn, and betrayed him. Crazy Hand was realizing that the 1000 army he had brought was still not enough to beat the Smashers. The climax of the battle resulted in Crazy Hand's loss. Thus did Crazy Hand retreat, needing a new plan.

Mario, Link and the rest of the Smashers were celebrated as heroes. After repairs on the city were done, Master Hand wondered: "I'm beginning to hope Mario really will beat Crazy Hand. If so, it will be a battle I will never forget…"


	6. Chapter 6: Gathering Energy

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 6: Gathering Energy

Crazy Hand lost tons of resources in the battle. It was the turning point of the war. Crazy Hand lost the next few battles and conflicts. His most trusted commander, 097, joined the Smashers, while Bowser went back to mercenary work, not taking any jobs from Crazy Hand, after nearly 12 years of working with him. He needed to make a destructive weapon if he was to turn the tables again.

And to get those tables turned, he needed energy. Lots of it. Thus Crazy Hand's troops of Mii Fighters set out, robbing tons of energy from Nuclear Plants.

"Another attack?" said Pit, 2 months after the battle of Nintendo City. "No, a robbery," Master Hand corrected. "What on earth would Crazy Hand want with nuclear energy?" said Pit. 097 immediately answered. "Radioactive weapons called Nukes. At least I think that's what he's planning. He might also be using it for a power source, likely for a high-voltage weapon."

Master Hand gasped. He knew both those theories were not what he wanted to hear. Those weapons destructive power was overwhelming, even to him. Link just snickered. "Neeerd!" Master Hand grabbed Link. "This is no time for jokes! Do you even know what a nuke is!?"

Link was not in tune with technology, so you could tell he didn't. "Not really…" he said. Master Hand tried to explain, but he kept it general so Link would understand. "A nuke is a weapon that can destroy Nintendo City, our fortress, and the mountains in between in one blow!" Link immediately realized how serious this was. "Could it destroy more?" Master Hand sighed. "Possibly," he said.

Mario was frightened. "Then we've got to prevent it! Honestly, we can't just wait for this to happen!" Luigi agreed. "Yes, of course! Let's just head to the power plant and defend it already!" he said, muffled because of his pasta bread bowl eating.

Meanwhile, things were going as planned for Crazy Hand. His stockpiling of nuclear energy was working well, and he had little resistance in getting it. He even managed to overlook the energy getting stolen back- wait what?

Crazy Hand was outraged when the Smashers arrived, attempting to thwart his plans once again. Crazy Hand shot a laser out of his finger, blasting the surface, but he was careful not to cause a leakage in the nuclear energy, which would kill his own troops in the process.

He didn't usually care about his infantry, but he knew that he was crucially running low on Mii Soldiers, and even though he didn't care about their lives, he still needed them for the war.

"Retreat! Bring the energy!" Crazy Hand called out. as the Smashers pursued the Mii Fighters driving away with the nuclear energy in tow, Crazy Hand ordered a squad of Devil Cars (hired mercenaries from the Mother universe) to stop the Smashers' pursuit.

Meanwhile, Mario was jumping on top of the Mii Fighters' trucks, trying to retrieve the energy. He needed to be careful, unless he wanted to die a slow and painful death from radiation. That was obviously not an option.

Suddenly, a smelly and ugly-colored Hudson-like car appeared, and it was driving very precise. It was a Devil Car. The sunroof opened, and a Mii Fighter (a gunner) appeared from the car. It suddenly started shooting cannons at Mario, and according to Mario's communicator, the same enemies were shooting at them.

The group of Devil Cars carrying Mii Gunners were successful at bringing smashers down at first. Mario even got an 83% damage ratio when he attempted to jump on top of the devil car and knock out the Mii Gunner, which the car changed lanes, thus beating Mario at his own game.

Mario was unconscious from slamming himself on the road, but luckily he only had a few cracked bones and small wounds from it.

When Link noticed Mario unconscious, he stopped fighting the Devil Car and tried to jump out and help him, but before he could, he got a shattered rib when the Devil Car next to him slammed him against the enemy Truck he was on, which put Link out of commission for weeks.

097 saw Mario and Link's injuries as a chance to prove it was worthwhile joining the smashers. He jumped on a devil car quickly, and impaled the Mii Gunner with his sword. He then went inside the Devil Car and started messing with its stickshift, causing its engine to explode. 097 jumped out just in time.

He started destroying other Devil Cars the same way before he hijacked one of the trucks filled with energy. He turned it around to find Mario and Link. 097 managed to find them, and used the truck as an ambulance to bring them back to Master Hand's fortress for medical attention.

At the same time, he also brought back a load of the energy that was stolen. But despite the other smashers eventually defeating the Devil Cars, the many other truckloads of energy stolen by Crazy Hand's forces managed to get away.

Later that day, Master Hand spoke on the intercom so the Smashers around his fortress could hear him through the speakers.

"We must not underestimate Crazy Hand again. He has escaped with enough energy to build nukes. As you know, you fought Devil Cars today. Those were not always Crazy Hand's forces, nor are they always going to. They are no more then hired mercenaries that work for money, not for Crazy Hand."

Master Hand sighed. He knew that the war was getting harder. He also needed someone to prevent the nukes from getting launched. "Be prepared for any more missions involving more powerful enemies, or even rivals! Many smashers, Bowser for instance, are mercenaries as well. Bowser is not still working for Crazy Hand, but many other Neutral or even villainous Smashers might be his temporary accomplices! Be careful! But don't see this as a disadvantage either. We will be doing the same, for from now on, we are hiring mercenaries as well!"

Master Hand then thought of any mercenaries that would want to serve him. He knew Roy was a mercenary, same with Ryu and Mewtwo. He knew that Ganondorf was a mercenary, but he most likely would work for Crazy Hand instead. Samus Aran was a powerful bounty hunter, a mercenary worth hiring. He finally decided to send out word to Roy, Ryu, Mewtwo, and Samus that he will be hiring them for missions against Crazy Hand.

 _This isn't over yet, brother…_ Master Hand thought. He had a feeling that the next mercenary they would face working for Crazy Hand would not be Ganondorf. He felt a surge of bad feelings that it would be one he has never heard of…


	7. Chapter 7: Saboteur

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 7: Saboteur

Crazy Hand was proud to watch his nukes get built. "Conquest here we come, Master!" He said, strangely to himself. Suddenly a deep, dark voice talked from inside Crazy Hand. "Yes. Tell your men to prepare the launch pads. We will be expecting the destruction of Master Hand's forces within 4 weeks." Crazy Hand nodded to himself. "Yes, master…"

Back at Master Hand's fortress, only one of the mercenaries has arrived at his dojo so far. It was Samus, who explained that she had lost her Varia Suit in a fight with Dark Samus, who was also a hired thug of Crazy Hand. Going by "Zero Suit Samus," she was assigned to sabotage the weapons being created by Crazy Hand. She assured Master Hand that she would not fail him.

Master Hand was still worried. "What kind of moves do you use without your suit? I mean, I haven't even seen you without it!" Zero Suit Samus scoffed.

"I am not totally incompetent without a suit, you know. I mean, I'm a bounty hunter! I've been trained by law enforcement before my mercenary work. I have a weapon from the police as well as my hand-to-hand combat." she said, as she took out a paralysis pistol. She also showcased it could turn into a plasma whip.

Master Hand thought for a moment a said, "Very well then, I send you on your mission. Be careful, and good luck!"

Just like that, Samus drove away in her car, gone. The trip took a while, but eventually she arrived at the fortress. She parked her car by a tall tree, and climbed it. She used it as a lookout, so she could find the layout of the laboratory.

Looking through a sniper scope, she found out that the only way into the building was guarded by elite Mii Fighters. She attached the scope to a sniper that she brought with her in the car. She then pointed the sniper at one of the Miis and said, "See you in hell, Mii!" and fired. Immediately, the other Miis came to check on the now dead Mii. Seconds after, the rest were killed.

Samus jumped from the tree top to the ground, not even getting a scratch. She noticed the communicator on the Commanding Mii, and listened to it.

"Base to doorway, what was that?" Samus talked through it, tricking security. "We took care of them, but there was a protest going on." Then she dropped the communicator and ran inside the building.

She snuck into the weapons lab, after very few encounters with guard squads, which she quickly killed. After that, she found the nukes Master Hand spoke of. She looked for the power source, which was nuclear energy. She knew that if she knocked out the power source without detonating the nukes, it would work.

She shot her pistol at the generator, which caused the power of the nukes to go down drastically. Crazy Hand noticed. "Oh my gosh, someone has gotten to the central generator of our weapons! That's the only thing keeping them armed!" He sounded the alarm. Zero Suit Samus immediately ran out of the room. She ran down hallways filled with Mii Fighters, which she defeated using her Plasma Whip.

She then climbed through the attic to get on top of the building. She ran as fast as she could, but a helicopter started shooting at her. A Mii Gunner also managed to follow her up through the attic, and just while Samus was distracted shooting her pistol at the helicopter, the Mii Gunner shot her. She fell off the building in pain, but still landed on her feet.

She ran to the car, without anyone noticing. She luckily had a medical kit in the car, and used it while the car automatically navigated itself to the fortress of Master Hand.

Crazy Hand, yet suffering _another_ loss, talked to his Mii Fighters. "Did you get her?" The Mii Fighters nodded as one said, "Nobody could survive that fall, and besides, I shot her."

Crazy Hand, suddenly, heard that dark voice inside of him again. "She is still alive, Crazy Hand. I feel it. But there is no need for you to waste more soldiers in hunting her. Hire a mercenary smasher, and place an expensive bounty on the saboteur's head. Her name is Samus Aran."

Crazy Hand then thought, _An expensive bounty? Well, it can't be helped. I need her brought to justice. I'll hire R.O.B. He surely can take care of her!_


	8. Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter vsBounty Hunter

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter vs Bounty Hunter

Crazy Hand met up with a robot mercenary that night. He was angry at this "Samus Aran" who has sabotaged his nuclear weapons. So he was going to hunt her down.

The mercenary he hired to bring her in was a suspicious robot called the Robotic Operating Buddy (a strange name for a mercenary, but Crazy Hand knew it wouldn't be smart to judge him based on his name.). He was often turning in the most expensive bounties, and Crazy Hand often set his bounties lower than the challenges R.O.B. accepted.

But this was a crucial job. So he sent R.O.B. on the mission, after being assured that the last thing Samus would see was R.O.B.'s bright lasers.

Meanwhile, Samus decided to spend the night at Master Hand's fortress. It was now September 12, 1997, and she had recently recovered from the wounds from the Mii Gunner. Tommorow, she would get paid for her mission's success, after which she would leave. But she also would miss the Smashers, due to her getting to know them during her recovery. They were good people.

The next day, she got paid, and her paycheck was signed by Master Hand (making the paycheck huge). Samus loaded her paycheck into her car, and went back to say goodbye. While she walked over, she thought, _Should I stay? Or leave? Should I say "I'll stay with you" or say "Goodbye, I'll always remember you?"_

Before she could decide, a flash of light came from above. It landed dramatically on the ground, taking the form of a robot. It said, "Target ahead." And just like that, it started firing lasers at Samus. Without her power suit, it would be hard fighting whoever this was.

Mario started running ahead, attempting to punch the robot from behind. Instead, he felt a burning blast send him flying back exactly to where he was. The robot said, "Stay back, you mustached shortie! I have no interest in you!"

Samus was on her guard, preparing to grab her pistol. The robot turned to her, and said, "That gun won't hit me. Don't try it." Samus didn't even know who- or what- this was. He was a robot she has never seen, and he was attacking her.

She decided to ask. "Before you fry me with those freakish lasers, why don't you explain to me why exactly you are trying to kill me?" she said. R.O.B. just laughed. "Do you really think you would get away with sabotaging nuclear weapons? Well, I actually don't care, but I mention it because Crazy Hand hired me to turn you in for that! Oh, and by the way, you may think you faked your death, but Crazy Hand surely wouldn't fall for that!"

Samus was convinced now that this was a bounty hunter just like her. But if R.O.B. wanted to  
"turn her in," why would he try to shoot her willy-nilly? So she asked that as well.

"So, you are going to turn me in, yet you try to kill me first? I know robots are supposed to be logical, but you don't seem to be like that at all!" R.O.B. glared at her. "I plan not to turn you in alive, but as a dead body, burnt to a crisp! How could I be more logical than that!?" Samus scoffed. "Is that a challenge? Because anyone who threatens me like that, I see as a challenger for a match."

R.O.B. responded with some mockery. "Yes, that is a challenge, Samus- but I do not see your suit. You need help finding it, Zero Suit Loser?" Link made the mistake of laughing at that. "OWNED!" he shouted.

Zero Suit _Samus-_ not _Loser-_ immediately turned to Link. "What side are you on again?" she said to him. Link backed off. Then Samus turned to R.O.B. "Let's battle!" she said.

She charged at him, with her plasma whip out. She kept swinging it toward R.O.B., but in vain, for R.O.B. was fast as heck. Suddenly, the red and white robot hit her with his Rocket Base, extending her damage from 0-8%. Then he shot a laser at her, one he has charged for a while. It gave her an 18% ratio. Then he used a side smash, which gave her a 33% ratio.

While she was in the air, R.O.B. jumped in the air with his Rocket Base, and hit her with a Upward Aerial attack, giving her 43%. Suddenly, Samus did a Downward Aerial Attack, giving R.O.B. 11% damage. Then she used a side smash, giving him 27%.

R.O.B. got back up quickly. He said, "Nice hit, but you are not beating me. Arm Rotor!" He started spinning his arms quickly in seconds. Samus was stunned at the attack, it hit her multiple times, unaware it was able to. It gave her a 56% damage count, and it sent her flying this time. R.O.B. moved quickly underneath her and did an Upward Smash attack, doing a handstand before shooting her up through the air with his rocket base. It gave her a 70% ratio.

Desperate to not get hit again, Samus shot her pistol at R.O.B., paralyzing him. She then hit him with her plasma whip. Then she did more aerial attacks, and by the time she paused, R.O.B. had an 89% damage count. "How did you deal that much damage?" he asked angrily. She said, "Well, my best moves without my suit are aerial attacks. Now, let's deal with you!"

She charged at him quickly, but R.O.B. deflected her next attack with his down smash. "You will die! I will get the money I need, even if it takes killing someone!" Samus was outraged at this. "That's more selfish then Crazy Hand!" R.O.B. then spoke. "Really? You don't even know! I need to get resources! If this war doesn't stop, I'll be dead before I can avenge my creators!"

Samus was confused. "If you want the war to stop, then why are you working with Crazy Hand?" R.O.B. stopped the battle to explain. "I'm using him. I just work for money, like you and any mercenary. But it's not selfish at all. I am poor, and have no resources to stop Crazy Hand from killing any more people! My creators were killed by Crazy Hand the day he declared war! And by all means, I must stop him from bringing the same pain on not just robots, but humans, who can feel pain worse!"

Samus was now satisfied with his speech. She now knew- _truly-_ why he was trying to kill her. It wasn't because he was evil, he was just willing to risk the life of one rather than risk the lives of many. Zero Suit Samus then tried her best to convince him not to kill her, but get money a different way.

"Look, I definitely respect that. But there has to be another way to stop the war! In fact, that is what Master Hand is trying to do!" she said. R.O.B. was not satisfied yet. He already knew that, otherwise he would have joined a long time ago. He said, "I'm aware of that, but he isn't doing a good job. He won't get the resources to lay siege of Crazy Hand's fortress himself. He is a coward, for he is scared to stand up to Crazy Hand."

Master Hand was shocked at that response that was insulting to him, but it was true. Master Hand had been fighting the war in fear, not contributing to conflicts as often. He let fear overpower him.

Samus was determined to lead R.O.B. down a better peacemaking path. "Well, that is true, but then even more the reason to join! With your help, Master Hand could do a better job!" R.O.B. thought for quite some time. He said, "Very well. I would, really, but nobody will forgive me for the damage I caused…" Samus smiled. She turned to the smashers. "Do you forgive him? Yes, he did do damage, but did he have good intention?" Everyone's response was "Yes." Samus continued. "And did he stop doing it?" Everyone's response was: "Yes, we forgive him!"

R.O.B. was relieved. He decided to join after all. Ever since, R.O.B. and Samus were both new members of the Smashers' Guild.

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand suffered another betrayal since the day Bowser and 097 (Now going by his real name, Jack) betrayed him. Crazy Hand was losing the war, and quickly. _I will win, brother…_ he thought. _I will win…_


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy Hand Counterattackss!

Super Smash Bros.: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 9: Crazy Hand Counterattacks

Master Hand's Fortress was a secure place, so attacking it would be futile. Crazy Hand needed a way to get around the former's security for a full-scale assault on the Smashers. Thus, he needed a layout of the security of the fort. He hired another mercenary, Dark Samus (who stole Samus' suit a few months before), and told her to find a way into the security system, and download the information into a Zip Disk. She accepted the job, for a lot of money. Crazy Hand thought to himself, _Just a few more days, Master. Until our enemies are defeated._

Later that day, Master Hand was welcoming their newest member, R.O.B., into his forces. R.O.B. had recently gathered information on Crazy Hand's forces getting bigger and bigger. "In a few weeks there will be around 10,000 of those Mii Fighters swarming around the area, according to my calculations." the robot said. Link was surprised. "10,000!?" he shouted. R.O.B. nodded. "At best." Link fainted.

Mario spoke up. "That's ridiculous! What do we do?" R.O.B. shrugged. "No need to panic just yet. They are only pouring into Crazy Hand's fortress for now. They don't pose a threat until they pour out." Mario was impressed. "How could you gather that much of detailed information without getting caught!? Surely, that kind of army must provide extremely high security! And yet, you figure out the rate of the Mii army, and of their current whereabouts!"

R.O.B. turned to Mario. "Well, because I have GPS in my programming. I connect with some satellites that my creator originally used for exploration. Now I can use them to spy on Crazy Hand's armies without even having to go there!"

Samus was jealous. "Tch. If I had my suit right now, I would definitely upgrade it to have that." Mario turned to Samus. "Where has your suit been, anyway?" Samus sighed. "My doppelganger, Dark Samus, is my biggest rival. She recently signed up for jobs that Crazy Hand offers, and in a conflict with her, I lost the fight and she stole my suit. She currently uses it for her own benefits." R.O.B. seemed suspicious about something. "Hang on. I'm going to look at my GPS map of Crazy Hand's fortress."

R.O.B. gasped. Something wasn't right. "I've located your suit, Samus. And the one using it." Samus was shocked. "Where?" R.O.B. said it slowly: "In the security system terminal…" Master Hand gasped. "Are you certain of that!?" R.O.B. nodded. Master Hand pushed a button about his size that sounded the alarm.

Dark Samus was downloading the data of Master Hand's fortress into a disk. It was 38% complete when the alarm sounded. Dark Samus jumped, startled. "What the heck!? They shouldn't even know I'm here!" She looked back at the progress of the downloading. It was at 43% now. "Come on, already!" she said. It wasn't quick downloading that much data, but she needed it to be finished soon.

Suddenly, a group of Mii Fighters from Master Hand's army barged in. Dark Samus easily defeated them, but soon there will be Smashers in the midst of the Mii Fighters. She tried her best to protect the data being downloaded from the Mii Fighters. The Miis were getting more large in number the more they attacked Dark Samus. Her charge shots could take out multiple Miis at a time, but it didn't have much an effect on a Smasher, which would be there soon.

Dark Samus looked back at the monitor long enough to realize it was now at 74%. Then she turned around to notice five smashers standing at the doorway of the terminal. Her stolen suit scanned their identities, to find it was Samus, R.O.B., Mario, Link, and Mr. Game & Watch.

Dark Samus spoke."So, you all have brought my rival which I was cloned from, eh?" she said. Samus spoke as well. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take my suit back." Dark Samus scoffed. "I can take all of you. With Samus' suit I have increased strength. Even more than a group of Smashers! It was a smart move, however, when that robot detected me with his GPS. Let me guess, the same robot that is merely a traitor?"

R.O.B. shrugged. "I never even worked for you really. I was planning to betray you one way or another ever since Crazy Hand's army took my creator!" Dark Samus scoffed again. "You should never defy Crazy Hand. And I'm going to beat that sense into you! It is what it takes to teach a robot some respect!" R.O.B. started laughing. "Respect? That word is not in my database, nor is its functions! Not for a swine like Crazy Hand, it isn't!"

The other smashers laughed. Dark Samus gritted her teeth from behind her stolen helmet. "Wise-bot! I'm going to-" before she could finish, a Plasma Whip was caught around her suit, sabotaging it. Then Dark Samus was thrown against the wall by Zero Suit Samus, damaging the suit's systems. But it was too late anyway.

The mockery from R.O.B. dragged on so long, the downloading of the security information was completed and put into the disk. However, since the suit was now dead weight to Dark Samus because of it being not operational, Dark Samus ejected and grabbed the disk from the drive, and she was off. Mario, Link and Mr. Game & Watch pursued her, while Zero Suit Samus and R.O.B. summoned Mii Gunners, which were now required to be fully armed and armored. R.O.B. talked on the PA while Samus sent the coordinates of Dark Samus' whereabouts to security.

"I need 30 Mii Gunners in full combat gear, armed with RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenades) and ESDs (Electrical System Disablers)! Coordinates of Dark Samus' location are coming through!" R.O.B. said into the intercom. Samus was surprised. "Is it that crucial?" R.O.B. turned to her. "She is a Smasher, isn't she? That means that if Mii Fighters don't have those weapons, they don't stand a chance!"

Meanwhile, Dark Samus hammered though Mii Fighters while on her way to an exit. Suddenly, some elite-looking Mii Gunners appeared. They shot a grenade at her, giving increasing her damage ratio from 34% to 123% She quickly shot her Paralyzer rapidly at them, enough to clear a path to the vehicle garage.

She started driving a mini SUV out of the garage, but was stopped when a Mii Gunner shot an ESD harpoon at the car, disabling the car's electrical systems, thus stopping it completely. Lucky for Dark Samus, she connected the disk to the convenient laptop in the glove box, and sent the disk's information to Crazy Hand's PC, before getting arrested.

Crazy Hand was at his PC when he received the information from the Internet. "Thank goodness for the Internet," said Crazy Hand. "It's about time though, it took the mercenary long enough! And yet she was unable to bring the disk back to me, it implies that she was caught. Total incompetence! I've been staring at this monitor so long as well, that my eyes hurt!"

A Mii Fighter spoke, "Well, thank goodness you are just a hand, you don't have eyes!" Crazy Hand just stared awkwardly at the Mii before frying it with a finger laser. He sighed. _I'm surrounded by idiots, and I'm losing the war. Thank goodness for the information sent, or I'd be losing my mind!_


	10. Chapter 10: 10,000 man Smash!

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 10: 10,000 man Smash!

Crazy Hand found out how the security of the fortress worked. The best way to attack the fort effectively would be to first distract the Smashers by fighting at the front gate with half his army, and then launch a surprise attack on the back gate with the other half, kind of putting pressure on both sides. Crazy Hand thought to himself, _Is that going to be suffice, Master?_ The voice from inside of him spoke again. _Yes. 10,000 Mii Fighters attacking from both sides of the fortress would simply be too much for our enemies. We move out in one week. Prepare for battle in the meantime._

Mario, meanwhile, was questioning Dark Samus. "How did you get inside the fortress, let alone get to the security terminal, without any encounters?" Dark Samus smirked. "A cloaking device from my suit." Samus (the real one) spoke. "That's good to know. I'll make sure I use that in my missions. Then again, it's not your suit anymore, nor was it ever!" Mario turned to her. "Speaking of which, how are repairs doing on that?" Samus replied, "My suit? Well, it's doing okay, I mean, R.O.B. is repairing it, so it's probably going to be in good shape afterward." Mario was confused at that remark. "What do you mean by that?" Samus shrugged. "He is a robot, so he knows a lot about tech."

Mario went on with his interrogation. "What was your purpose in stealing information on our security?" Dark Samus said, "Profitable information for a battle strategy." Mario went on. "What kind of battle strategy?" Dark Samus snickered. Mario was getting angry. "Tell me, save your laughter for 30 years from now, when you are released!" Dark Samus said, "There is an answer to that, but you would be dead by the time I start to tell you!" Mario snapped his fingers, and the guard zapped her with an interrogator zapper (A device that uses Pikachu's Energy to zap her in a painful but nonfatal way.)

Dark Samus gasped afterward, and said, "You realized there was a 10,000 man army at Crazy Hand's side? Well, that was just the start of the plan. After I sent the data of your security to my client, being Crazy Hand, he plans to attack your fortress head-on with knowledge of your advantages and disadvantages!"

Mario gasped. He ran to Master Hand's Quarters, and told him everything he had just heard. Master Hand then heard marching from a distance. Master Hand went to the lookout to see that a huge group of Mii Fighters were coming out of the valley. "Oh, crap!" he shouted.

Mario was running around, yelling to everyone to sound the alarm. An outnumbered group of Mii Fighters guarded the front gate, along with most of the smashers in the dojo being among them. Samus, meanwhile, went to R.O.B.'s laboratory. "Is the suit finished?" she said. "Yes," said R.O.B. "It should be even better than before." "Good, good." said Samus as she put it on carefully. "Why, what on Earth is going on out there?" said R.O.B. "You were right about the dangers of the army pouring out." Samus said vaguely before leaving the room. R.O.B., despite the saying being vague, realized exactly what was happening. "Holy crap! It's already happening!"

Meanwhile, Jack, the leader of the Mii Fighters on the front lines, gave the signal to attack the army, with ranged attacks first. "Fire RPGs!" Immediately, a group of elite Miis fired the grenades onto the charging army, destroying a portion of their front lines. Then more grenades followed, and the many Mii Gunners without elite weapons started firing lasers at the army. Master Hand ordered a few Miis who were manning the bomb turrets to open fire.

At first, these many attacks were able to keep the army away. But the army had their own artillery. This artillery was mainly tanks, and they were firing rapidly on the Miis that were defending. Eventually, the Smashers had to intervene as well, and though the Smashers destroyed the tanks that were firing, by that time it was a close range brawl within the Mii Fighters, and that fight was easily being won by the enemy.

The Smashers had to use up their final Smashes in order to fight an army this big. And so they did, causing mayhem on the bigger army. Samus was within this battle, and Mario, and Link, and R.O.B., and even Master Hand himself, thinking back to what R.O.B. had said about holding back against Crazy Hand's fights.

Crazy Hand, finding an opportunity, gave the other half of his army the signal to attack from behind. Mii Fighters, just as much as the ones from the front, started busting into the back gate. It was chaos. Pure chaos. The other army easily defeated Kirby, Ness, and Duck Hunt, who barely survived even after taken to the hospital. R.O.B. was firing long range lasers at the army from behind, before getting taken out himself. R.O.B. was rushed to the hospital, and many other Smashers suffered the same fate of being KO'd.

Master Hand needed to fight Crazy Hand head-on if he were to stop the battle. And that's what he planned to do. Master Hand immediately confronted Crazy Hand, thinking, _This time I have to win. If Crazy Hand isn't incapacitated, we would suddenly lose the war!_


	11. Chapter 11: Master Hand vs Crazy Hand

Super Smash Bros: The Crazy War

Episode 1

Chapter 11: Master Hand vs Crazy Hand-again!

Master Hand brought destruction upon the 10,000 man army of evil Mii Fighters, then he confronted Crazy Hand himself. He needed to take him out as fast as he could, otherwise the army would successfully conquer his fortress and destroy the lives of the Smashers. Crazy Hand spoke. "You got guts, Master Hand. You simply have no love for your own life. You keep worrying about those Smashers and your people! I bet joining me never even occurred to you, even though there is much more benefit in conquering the universe with me!"

Master Hand replied, "You fool, there may not be any benefit for my life, but there sure will be benefits for the lives of my people! I care about more than I do myself!" Crazy Hand scoffed. "You are plain disappointing to me, brother!" Crazy Hand then attacked, shooting a finger laser at Master Hand. Master Hand took the hit, because it was unexpected. Master Hand and his evil brother brawled, and even fist bumped (the hand equivalent of head butting) when the two of them got desperate. It even became a gun fight, for Master Hand and Crazy Hand started shooting at each other.

Crazy Hand eventually gained the upper hand of the gun fight, more of his hits had affected Master Hand. Master Hand was just trying to get past Crazy Hand's defense, which was huge due to the same power from the last time they fought coming out of Crazy Hand. Master Hand needed a strategy.

Then something came to him. He went to cover, and suddenly jumped out while shooting the finger bullets at Carzy Hand, few of them injuring the latter. Then, Master Hand went behind a large boulder, and Crazy Hand waited for a while went in front of the boulder to use the same technique, but instead saw nobody there. "Where is he?" he said. Then he heard a voice from above him. "Right here." It was obviously Master Hand, who proceeded to crush Carzy Hand with his fist. He was still behind the boulder, it's just that he hovered hundreds of feet above it while Carzy Hand was not looking.

The impact devastated Crazy Hand, who said to himself after the crash, "Master-give me more power!" Crazy Hand immediately, after saying that, threw himself off of Master Hand's crushing fist, and started beating Master Hand. However, though this boost in power led to Master Hand getting defeated, it exhausted Crazy Hand. "That was the plan all along… to exhaust you!" Master Hand said weakly. After Crazy Hand was knocked out, a huge burst of dark energy came out of him. Crazy Hand strangely perished, and then the energy lost control of itself and wiped out its own army. Then it took form.

The Smashers saw this, and wondered what this was. It even spoke. "I, Master Core, may have been released from the form that I conquered, but trust me, this isn't over!" before disappearing. The Smashers immediately went to the battlefield of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and listened to the badly beaten Master Hand.

"Please… stop that monster you saw… it corrupted my brother's heart… and turned him against me… Mario, come forward…"

Mario did as told. Master Hand continued. "Remember all that time ago, when I told you something was driving Crazy Hand powerful?" Mario nodded, tears in his eyes. "That energy was what it was. That Master Core turned us against each other and brought misery on the both of us. You must stop him… and bring peace…" Master Hand then stopped talking, and went limp. Samus' suit was scanning Master Hand's medical condition this whole time, and Samus suddenly said, "He's in critical condition! We must do something!" The Smashers tried their hardest, but eventually, Master Hand was yet another fatal victim of Master Core.

A funeral was held not just for Master Hand, but for Crazy Hand, and the two were buried together. The gravestone said: "Master Hand and Crazy Hand- Brothers turned to Enemies." Mario studied Master Core, and figured out that he is a demon that corrupts people's hearts and minds and takes their form, all for his own benefit. Mario gave a speech over the intercom, saying: "Master Hand and Crazy Hand never truly hated each other. Not even Crazy Hand. We are now aware that Master Core has a bitter hobby of corrupting people. But it was never Crazy Hand's true self fighting against us. Remember that the misery, damage, and sorrow brought upon us today, and even all the events since the war started, were nothing but the actions of Master Core. Just wanted you to know that."

After the speech, Samus visited R.O.B. at the hospital. Samus said, "I know that you are thinking of leaving this place. I do. And it seems like a good idea to a newcomer like you at first. But I assure you, that Master Core will not be defeated unless you help us." R.O.B. replied after some thought. "Are you sure that I can do very much in this war? I mean, I may be a Smasher, but I am only one. There are so many other Smashers in this fortress that have a way better purpose then me."

Samus replied after setting some flowers on the stand, saying, "It seems like you have no purpose now, but everyone has an equally important purpose. It's the truth. You may not know how you're going to help significantly in the future, but you will figure it out. In fact, you already said why you were fighting the war in the first place- to prevent Master Core from bringing the same sorrow he brought on you when he killed your creator." R.O.B. sighed. "Alright. I'll stay."

Mario, meanwhile, thought back to all the memories he had with Master Hand. Even with Crazy Hand. He said, "I have to defeat Master Core. It was Master Hand's final wish. I _have_ to!"


End file.
